Randall Corporation
The Randall Corporation is a fictional multinational company in Yokohama, and a suspected source of the zombie plague. They serve as the main antagonists of the story following the events at Saint Isidore University. Randall Corporation Headquarters Randall Corporation Headquarters is a tall office building located in downtown Yokohama. It features offices, sleeping pods, a break room, a lecture room, and a P3-biohazard containment laboratory. This laboratory is where the original zombie plague was manufactured, based off of a local bacteria. When the characters arrive at the laboratory, they find it abandoned with a rope ladder hanging from a fourth-story window. Since the building was designed as a survival bunker, it still has power, food, and running water. It also has at least one experimental technology in the form of Bomon-kun smartphones. Other Facilities The Randall Corporation was responsible for the construction of various buildings and institutions around Yokohama, including Megurigaoka High School. They are also responsible for the creation of survival bunkers at many of these facilities, most of which include an experimental cure to the zombie plague. They are also the creator of the temporary antidotes found in the designated evacuation facilities in the town. Story The School Life Club arrive at Randall Corporation Headquarters, where they discover supplies and shelter. They contact Randall, where the person they speak to reassures them that help is on the way. Due to Bomon-kun, this is revealed to be a lie and it was heavily speculated that Randall would attempt to decontaminate all infected areas by burning them. Knowing that Randall would be interested in studying Kurumi since she had resisted the full effects of the infection, the School Life Club contacts Randall again, who acknowledge that their previous statements were false but that this time, assistance is on the way. The School Life Club agree to give Kurumi to Randall if they can all stay together, and to their horror, the representative they speak to lies about that, too. The girls prepare to leave immediately and not long after their departure, witness a helicopter arrive at Randall Headquarters. Realizing that they are now being chased and Randall is only interested in obtaining Kurumi, the girls keep moving and hide as they hear Randall soldiers, equipped with kevlar and rifles, shoot infected not far from their location. Randall soldiers arrive on an aircraft carrier stationed outside of Japan, where they kill the infected aboard and activate a signal that will launch nuclear missiles onto the city. After the School Life Club evades Randall with the help of their friends at the university, Randall predicts they will return to Megurigaoka High School and are seen arriving there via helicopter by the girls. But with Kurumi's condition worsening and with the water at the school partially repressing the infection and possibly leading to a cure, the girls feel they have little choice in the matter. Miki goes to obtain water for Kurumi. However, on her way back, she encounters an infected Kei Shidou, who she cannot bring herself to strike down despite the now-infected Kei going to bite her. After an instant of gunfire, Miki's body is shown to be on the ground, with a Randall soldier next to her. Trivia The name Randall seems to be based on the name of science fiction antagonist Randall Flagg, from Stephen King's The Stand. ''Both Stephen King and ''The Stand have been referenced a number of times in both the manga and the anime. Category:Terminology